HATTA PROJECTS OFFICIAL Wiki
HATTA PROJECTS OFFICIAL Hatta proejcts is an independent film studio started in 2018 by VFX short Films filmmaker Ade Hatta Harahap. The studio was created with the goal of distributing experimental short films via YouTube and Steam in order to gauge the community for interest and feedback as to which of them are viable for expansion into feature films.1 Actors featured in the films include Sigourney Weaver, Activision, MRC STUDIO, OATS STUDIO, DUST, Unity, ZBRUSH, and others Short films Plot Summary (Official Account) Rakka (2017 - 2018) A race of ruthless reptilian aliens have invaded the Earth and enslaved humanity through brute force and telepathy. The survivors, led by a woman named Jasper (Sigourney Weaver) are fighting a losing battle, but are able to turn the tide with the help of an angelic, messianic species and a mute precognitive. Cooking with Bill (2017 - 208) A series of black comedy parodies of late-night cooking infomercials, starring a hapless presenter named Bill. The products he demonstrates all end up producing a disgusting product which he then consumes, or malfunctioning and maiming him. Firebase (2017 - 2019) Archive footage from the Vietnam War in 1969 shows 15,212 soldiers and 2,425 military vehicles being levitated into the air and destroyed by an unknown force. The insides of several deceased Viet Cong are also transformed into hard, insect-like shells. The incident is immediately classified, and dubbed the “Omega Event” by the Central Intelligence Agency. In 1970, Sgt. Hines attacks and kills what appears to be a reanimated US Army soldier, but beneath the skin, they turn out to be an insect-like creature as well. He is then collected by CIA agent Jacob Palmer, who transports him to Firebase Quatro, a military field hospital on the border with Cambodia. En route, Palmer reveals the mysterious events were caused by an extremely powerful entity dubbed The River God, whom Hines has been tracking down for some time. The two arrive at the base, where they interview Sgt. Bracken, one of the only survivors of the River God's attacks. Bracken recalls that his unit encountered the River God during a skirmish with Viet Cong forces at Firebase Tarheel. Upon locking eyes with the entity, he was immediately teleported to an airfield in Charleston, South Carolina, where he and several other soldiers were attacked and set on fire by experimental Soviet fighter jets. He then reappeared back to the jungles of Vietnam, still on fire, where his teammates helped put out the flames. Before retreating, he recalls that the River God reanimated his fallen comrades. Later that night, Palmer talks with Hines, and recounts several stories from the sergeant's teammates where they say he appears to be protected by some sort of divine intervention, as if the universe has a set plan for him. It is then revealed that the River God was once an ordinary Vietnamese fisherman, an innocent within the conflict, whose wife and children were killed in an attack on his village. Overcome by grief, he gained the ability to warp reality and space-time, raining havoc on both sides as he made his way down the Mekong Delta. An invincible skeletal figure, his skin burned off by napalm, he now uses his unwavering power to transform the world into his own personal hell. As Firebase Quatro prepares to move out and engage with the River God, Hines is presented with an experimental railgun and a backpack apparatus dubbed the “relativity capsule”. It generates a magnetic field around him, preventing the River God from warping his immediate reality and allowing him to function whilst fighting him. Armed with this new arsenal, Hines prepares himself to fight what he and many of the other soldiers have come to view as the Devil. God (2017 - 2018) A Series featuring God (Sharlto Copley) and his butler (Jason Cope), who view the earth like a movie while commentating and reacting to what they are doing. Kapture: Fluke (2017 - 2019) A parody of various tech-related test shows, such as Mythbusters and Top Gear, the film consists of test footage for the private weapons manufacturer Kapture. It follows Gary and Jeff, two over-excited scientists testing their newest invention dubbed 'the Fluke'. The weapon is described as a base station and transformer unit that work together, with the transformer being able to be fired from any conventional variant of shotgun. Before the two test the weapon, Gary announces to the camera that they have a special deal with the US Department of Defense and the US Bureau of Prisons, which enables them to use human prisoners as test subjects. The subject, Mike, is escorted into the testing facility where he is informed that he is likely to survive the test, and thus will get a reduced sentence. However, the two scientists note privately closer to the camera he is unlikely to do so. Mike is shot with the transmitter, which embeds in his leg. Jeff then activates the neural connection, which allows the two scientists complete control over Mikes body, complete with cerebral capture allowing them to see what his eyes do. They briefly demonstrate the devices ability to control the subjects, walking a now comatose Mike around the facility. They then direct him into a structure standing in for enemy headquarters, before activating the transmitters self destruct system which blows up the structure, killing Mike and damaging the plexiglas screen in front of them. The two scientists are shown to be jovial and elated at the success of the product. ADAM: The Mirror (2017 - 2019) A group of criminal androids, including one named Adam, follow a mysterious cloaked android figure through a desert peppered with large oil fires. As a sandstorm sets in, one female android becomes heavily damaged, and despite the others best efforts, does not make it. The rest of the group eventually make it to an abandoned facility, guarded by other androids, and escape from the storm. Once inside, the cloaked figure details how human residents live inside a walled city run by an organisation known as The Consortium. Those who are convicted of felony crimes have their bodies and organs harvested, used to benefit other citizens. Their brains, the only part of their bodies that are “tainted”, are placed within cheap android shells and expelled into the wasteland beyond the walls. The reason this is done is unknown. The cloaked android also reveals their memories are wiped, but introduces them to a human-android hybrid named ‘The Mirror’, who can read traces of who they were before their transformation. The mirror approaches Adam, and reveals that he was convicted for treason and terrorism within the Takoma Walled City, deducing that he was a political dissident. After hearing this, the cloaked android moves to confront him. Praetoria (2017 - 2018) Praetoria is a huge galactic story by Oats Studios. LIMA (2017 - 2019) A short film exploring the ideas of multinational corporations, secret government programs and failed scientific experimen Quantum Break (2018 - 2019) Quantum Break is a science fiction action-adventure third-person shooter video game developed by Remedy Entertainment and published by Microsoft Studios. The game was released worldwide for Microsoft Windows and Xbox One in April 2016. The game centers on Jack Joyce, granted time manipulation powers after a failed time-machine experiment, as he comes into conflict with former friend Paul Serene over how to deal with an apocalyptic "End of Time". In addition, the game includes platform game elements in less action-oriented segments. There are also "junction points" that affect the game's outcome. The game features episodes of an integrated live-action television show, featuring the actors of the characters. The characters interact with the player's choices, displaying the results of the decisions made. The game originally was envisioned as a sequel to Remedy's previous game, Alan Wake. The game's focus was shifted to time travel, as Microsoft wanted a new intellectual property with interactive storytelling. The team consulted scientists while creating the fictional science in this game. While the video game portion was developed internally by Remedy and directed by studio veteran Sam Lake, the TV side of the game was developed by Lifeboat Productions and directed by Ben Ketai. Shawn Ashmore, Aidan Gillen and Lance Reddick portrayed important roles in the game. The game uses a new engine developed by Remedy, the Northlight engine, and a technology called Digital Molecular Matter. The game was announced in mid-2013 and was set to release in 2015, but its release was delayed to avoid competition with other Xbox One exclusives. It received a positive reception, with critics praising the game's graphics, gameplay, presentation, and story. Critics had mixed opinions regarding the platforming elements, the convergence of video game and television, and the overall quality of the TV show. The Windows 10 version was criticized for its technical issues. Quantum Break was the best-selling new intellectual property published by Microsoft since the launch of Xbox One. Zygote (2017 - 2019) Archive footage from the Vietnam War in 1969 shows 15,212 soldiers and 2,425 military vehicles being levitated into the air and destroyed by an unknown force. The insides of several deceased Viet Cong are also transformed into hard, insect-like shells. The incident is immediately classified, and dubbed the “Omega Event” by the Central Intelligence Agency. In 1970, Sgt. Hines attacks and kills what appears to be a reanimated US Army soldier, but beneath the skin, they turn out to be an insect-like creature as well. He is then collected by CIA agent Jacob Palmer, who transports him to Firebase Quatro, a military field hospital on the border with Cambodia. En route, Palmer reveals the mysterious events were caused by an extremely powerful entity dubbed The River God, whom Hines has been tracking down for some time. The two arrive at the base, where they interview Sgt. Bracken, one of the only survivors of the River God's attacks. Bracken recalls that his unit encountered the River God during a skirmish with Viet Cong forces at Firebase Tarheel. Upon locking eyes with the entity, he was immediately teleported to an airfield in Charleston, South Carolina, where he and several other soldiers were attacked and set on fire by experimental Soviet fighter jets. He then reappeared back to the jungles of Vietnam, still on fire, where his teammates helped put out the flames. Before retreating, he recalls that the River God reanimated his fallen comrades. Later that night, Palmer talks with Hines, and recounts several stories from the sergeant's teammates where they say he appears to be protected by some sort of divine intervention, as if the universe has a set plan for him. It is then revealed that the River God was once an ordinary Vietnamese fisherman, an innocent within the conflict, whose wife and children were killed in an attack on his village. Overcome by grief, he gained the ability to warp reality and space-time, raining havoc on both sides as he made his way down the Mekong Delta. An invincible skeletal figure, his skin burned off by napalm, he now uses his unwavering power to transform the world into his own personal hell. As Firebase Quatro prepares to move out and engage with the River God, Hines is presented with an experimental railgun and a backpack apparatus dubbed the “relativity capsule”. It generates a magnetic field around him, preventing the River God from warping his immediate reality and allowing him to function whilst fighting him. Armed with this new arsenal, Hines prepares himself to fight what he and many of the other soldiers have come to view as the Devil. Twenty years ago, a smattering of large, mineral-rich asteroids crashed into northern Canada and Russia. At a remote mining outpost operated by Cerberus Minerals in the Northwest Territories, an anomalous, crystalline alien object described as the "quartz" has been recovered from one of the asteroids. The quartz, apparently sentient, cognitively affects humans by transmitting gigabytes of information via bursts of light, influencing them to assimilate organisms to construct it a suitable body to inhabit. One personnel member afflicted by the light (known as "Holebrook") used the organs of livestock to create such organisms before proceeding to construct a larger creature from the bodies of numerous deceased personnel. The creature proceeded to kill him and eventually all but two of the 98 personnel, absorbing the bodies and memories of the remaining non-synthetic humans. The two survivors, human security guard John Quinn (Jose Pablo Cantillo), and “Canary Class” synthetic labourer Barklay (Dakota Fanning) prepare to venture to the fortified corporate facility of the outpost, having run out of food and water in their section. Quinn, blinded by an encounter with the alien light, trains Barklay on how to use his rifle. The two make it to the corporate section, but are closely followed by the creature, who has absorbed the necessary biometrics to also gain access. Taking cover in a kitchen, Quinn refuses to go on, concerned that the alien influence from when he looked into the light has compromised him. He reveals to Barklay that she is not a synthetic, but an orphan purchased by the company as a cheaper alternative to synthetic labour, and cuts off his finger so that she will have the necessary biometric to enter the corporate bunker. He is then killed by the creature, which absorbs his knowledge of where Barkley is heading. Barklay eventually makes it to the bunker while being pursued by the creature, but Quinn's fingerprint is deemed to have insufficient security clearance status to allow entry. Confronted by the creature, she opens fire and briefly incapacitates it, then cuts some hands from its body, with one belonging to the former CFO eventually granting her access. Traumatized, and with the creature regaining consciousness outside and attempting to break down the door, Barklay contemplates her next move. Halo 2 (2016 - 2019) Halo 2 is a 2004 first-person shooter video game developed by Bungie. Released for the Xbox video game console on November 9, 2004,3 the game is the second installment in the Halo franchise and the sequel to 2001's critically acclaimed Halo: Combat Evolved. A Microsoft Windows version of the game was released on May 31, 2007,4 developed by an internal team at Microsoft Game Studios known as Hired Gun. The game features a new game engine, as well as using the Havok physics engine; added weapons and vehicles, and new multiplayer maps. The player alternately assumes the roles of the human Master Chief and the alien Arbiter in a 26th-century conflict between the human United Nations Space Command, the genocidal Covenant, and the parasitic Flood. After the success of Combat Evolved, a sequel was expected and highly anticipated. Bungie found inspiration in plot points and gameplay elements that had been left out of their first game, including multiplayer over the Internet through Xbox Live. Time constraints forced a series of cutbacks in the size and scope of the game, including a cliffhanger ending to the game's campaign mode that left many in the studio dissatisfied. Among Halo 2's marketing efforts was an alternate reality game called "I Love Bees" that involved players solving real-world puzzles. On release, Halo 2 was the most popular video game on Xbox Live,5 holding that rank until the release of Gears of War for the Xbox 360 nearly two years later.67 By June 20, 2006, more than 500 million games of Halo 2 had been played and more than 710 million hours have been spent playing it on Xbox Live;8 by May 9, 2007, the number of unique players had risen to over five million.9 Halo 2 is the best-selling first-generation Xbox game10 with at least 6.3 million copies sold in the United States alone.11 The game received critical acclaim, with most publications lauding the strong multiplayer component. The campaign however, was the focus of criticism for its cliffhanger ending. A high-definition remastered version of Halo 2 was released as part of Halo: The Master Chief Collection on November 11, 2014, for the Xbox One titled Halo 2 Anniversary.12 The collection itself is planned to be released for Windows in 2019.13 Chappie (film) (2004 - 2015 - 2019) Chappie (ditulis sebagai CHAPPiE) adalah sebuah film fiksi ilmiah 2015 yang disutradarai oleh Neill Blomkamp. Permainan latarnya, yang ditulis oleh Blomkamp dan Terri Tatchell, berdasarkan pada film pendek 2004 karya Blomkamp Tetra Vaal.3 Film tersebut dibintangi oleh Sharlto Copley, Dev Patel, Jose Pablo Cantillo, Sigourney Weaver, Hugh Jackman, dan Watkin Tudor Jones (Ninja) dan Yolandi Visser. Film tersebut tayang perdana di New York City pada 4 Maret 2015 dan dirilis di bioskop-bioskop A.S. pada 6 Maret 2015. Elysium (film) (2013 - 2019) Elysium adalah sebuah film thriller aksi fiksi ilmiah distopia Amerika 2013 yang ditulis, disutradarai, dan diproduksi oleh Neill Blomkamp, dan dibintangi oleh Matt Damon, Jodie Foster, dan Sharlto Copley.3 Film tersebut dirilis pada 9 Agustus 2013, di konvensi dan bioskop-bioskop IMAX Digital. Elysium diproduksi oleh Media Rights Capital dan TriStar Pictures.4 Film tersebut mengeksplor tema-tema politik dan sosiologi seperti imigrasi, ledakan populasi, perawatan kesehatan, eksploitasi, sistem keadilan, dan isu-isu kelas.5 District 9 (2009 - 2019) District 9 adalah film fiksi ilmiah thriller tahun 2009 yang disutradarai oleh Neill Blomkamp dan diproduseri oleh Peter Jackson dan Carolynne Cunningham. Naskah film ini ditulis oleh Neill Blomkamp dan Terri Tatchell. Film ini dibintangi oleh Sharlto Copley, Jason Cope dan David James. Film District 9 dirilis di Selandia Baru pada tanggal 13 Agustus 2009, di Amerika Serikat pada tanggal 14 Agustus 2009 dan di Afrika Selatan pada tanggal 28 Agustus 2009. Film ini mendapatkan review positif dari para kritikus. Pada tahun 1982, sebuah kapal asing berhenti di Johannesburg. Ketika tim investigasi masuk, mereka menemukan populasi makhluk luar angkasa yang kekurangan gizi, kemudian dijuluki "udang". Pemerintah Afrika Selatan membatasi alien ke "Distrik 9", sebuah kamp pemerintah. Pada tahun 2010, menyusul kerusuhan antara alien dan penduduk lokal, pemerintah menyewa perusahaan militer swasta Multinational United (MNU) untuk memindahkan makhluk asing tersebut ke sebuah kamp baru. Piet Smit (Louis Minnaar), seorang eksekutif MNU, menunjuk Wikus van de Merwe (Sharlto Copley), seorang birokrat Afrika, untuk memimpin relokasi tersebut. Relokasi menggunakan suap makanan kucing, yang adiktif untuk alien. Tiga alien - Christopher Johnson (Jason Cope), putranya, dan seorang temannya - terlihat sedang mengais-ngais teknologi alien, dari mana mereka menyelesaikan penyulingan cairan yang mereka kumpulkan dalam tabung kecil. Dalam pemeriksaan, Wikus menemukan dan menyita tabung dari gubuk teman Christopher, tetapi secara tidak sengaja menyemprotkan sebagian cairan ke wajahnya sendiri, menyebabkannya mengalami kejang sesaat. Teman Christopher kemudian dibunuh oleh Koobus Venter (David James), seorang tentara bayaran yang dipekerjakan oleh MNU. Jaringan tubuh Wikus mulai memburuk dan berubah menjadi jaringan alien. Ia ditahan dan dibawa ke markas besar MNU untuk eksperimen yang brutal, di mana mereka menemukan bahwa DNA-nya yang tidak masuk akal memberinya kemampuan menggunakan lengannya yang berubah untuk menggunakan senjata asing. Wikus mengalahkan mereka dan lolos dari fasilitas tersebut. Koobus dan anak buahnya memburu Wikus, sementara sebuah fitnah disiarkan, mengklaim bahwa Wikus adalah buronan yang mengidap penyakit menular seksual dari jenis kelamin dengan udang. Fitnah tersebut menyebar, bahkan sampai ke istri Wikus, Tania (Vanessa Haywood). Wikus menemukan perlindungan di Distrik 9 dan mengetahui bahwa Christopher menyembunyikan modul perintah dari pesawat ruang angkasa mereka dan cairan tabung itu dapat mengaktifkan kembali modul perintah dan induk-induk yang tidak aktif. Ia mengklaim bahwa ia bisa membalikkan mutasi Wikus di induk kapal tersebut. Untuk mendapatkan kembali tabung dari kantor pusat MNU, Wikus mendapatkan senjata alien dari dealer senjata Nigeria Distrik 9 Obesandjo (Eugene Khumbanyiwa) dan gengnya. Mereka menggunakan senjata alien untuk menyerang markas besar, mengambil tabung itu dan melarikan diri ke Distrik 9. Christopher memutuskan untuk kembali ke planet asalnya untuk meminta pertolongan dan menjelaskan bahwa ia tidak dapat membatalkan mutasi Wikus sampai ia kembali tiga tahun kemudian. Marah, Wikus memukul Christopher dan mencoba untuk menerbangkan modul perintah ke induk kapal, tetapi segera ditembak oleh Koobus dan anak buahnya. Mereka menangkap Wikus dan Christopher, tetapi geng Obesandjo menyerang konvoi tersebut dan menangkap Wikus. Putra Christopher mengaktifkan induk kapal dan peralatan tempur mekanis alien di markas Obesandjo, menggunakannya untuk membunuh Obesandjo dan gengnya. Wikus membunuh semua tentara yang menyerang sebelum Koobus melumpuhkan peralatannya dan mendepak Wikus. Ketika Koobus memojokkan Wikus yang terluka, sekelompok alien melindungi Wikus dengan membunuh Koobus. Modul perintah diangkat ke dalam induk kapal dan Christopher dan putranya meninggalkan bumi. Serangkaian siaran berita diperlihatkan tentang potensi kembalinya kapal asing dan lokasi Wikus. Eksperimen ilegal MNU disiarkan dan Distrik 9 dibongkar. Tania menemukan bunga logam di depan pintunya, memberinya harapan bahwa Wikus masih hidup. Film berakhir dengan menunjukkan Wikus yang berubah total menjadi udang di tempat rongsokan dan membuat bunga logam Category:Browse